


The Perfect Gift

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Zane's friends buy him a private dance while out at a club celebrating his 25th birthday. It's not at all what he expects.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> ooooooo a concept: stripper heath from tfil except instead of pranking david, it's zane
> 
> AND
> 
> “zeath smut idea: stripper!heath,,the gang brings zane to a strip club for his bday & heath brings him to a private room to do the do

“25 is a big one…a quarter of a century,” Scott said dramatically, putting his arm around Zane’s shoulders. “And a very special birthday such as this, merits a very, very special gift. From all of your very best friends.”

Zane looked around the table at the assembled group of his closest male friends (well, except for Heath, who always thought Zane’s birthday was a week later than it actually was and wouldn’t be back in time from Florida.) Every single one of them was grinning like a lunatic.

“What did you guys do?” Zane asked, narrowing his eyes at them. He knew these assholes too well, and the looks on their faces indicated that the gift was way more insidious than a nice watch or set of golf clubs.

“Well, we went on a little trip,” Scott began. He held out his hand and looked off into the distance. “We searched all over the world for your perfect gift. For something that would speak to you, would…fulfill your needs.”

Todd clapped his hands twice, and in front of Zane appeared…a woman. 

Her skin was a creamy light brown, and long black hair spilled down her back. The only parts of her face Zane could see were her brown eyes, darkened with kohl. The rest was covered by a gauzy mask. 

Her arms were covered with gold bangles, and from her bellybutton hung a gold chain. Her body was stunning- only a black bikini top covered her full breasts, leaving her toned, flat stomach on display. Only a swath of see-through black cloth covered her gorgeous legs, revealing a very small pair of black panties.

“And deep in the wilds of Arabia, at a lush oasis, we found it. The perfect gift- the perfect woman. Aaliyah, Mistress of the Desert.”

Aaliyah lowered her eyes coyly, but held out an elegant hand to Zane. 

“Happy birthday, my friend,” Scott grinned, pushing Zane towards Aaliyah’s outstretched hand. 

Zane looked back at the guys and started to speak but Scott held up a hand and winked. “You can thank us later.”

Zane swallowed and slid out of the booth, taking Aaliyah’s hand. 

She led him through crowds of rowdy businessmen and college kids towards the back of the club. They walked down a dark, empty hallway before Aaliyah stopped in front of a plain black door. She gave Zane a smoldering glance before opening it.

Zane’s eyes widened as he stepped inside, and Aaliyah closed the door behind them.

The room was dimly lit with a hazy red light, and on the floor, everywhere, were embroidered red cushions. Soft music was playing in the background, a woman singing in Arabic. On a low table near one of the bigger cushions, which was sitting higher off the ground, there was a hookah, already burning and ready to smoke, as well a plate of rich dark chocolate.

Aaliyah led Zane to this cushion. “Sit, and relax, Mr. Hijazi.” Her voice was smooth like velvet, deep and melodious. “Smoke. Eat. Enjoy yourself.”

Zane sat, mesmerized by her voice and her dark eyes. This was definitely not what he had expected. This wasn’t a lap dance- this was an  _experience_.

Zane picked up the hookah hose and started to smoke, but he didn’t take his eyes off Aaliyah. She padded to a corner of the room and picked up a remote, and suddenly, the music changed to something a bit faster, but still just as mysterious.

She looked straight into his eyes as she walked back, moving her arms slowly, swaying her hips. She stopped a foot in front of him and leaned forward, putting her hands on his thighs.

“Shall I dance for you?” she asked. She pulled off her mask, revealing full, red lips.

“Yes,” Zane breathed. 

Aaliyah undulated her body, giving him a lesson in how to properly bellydance. But this was also slower, more sensual than regular bellydancing. Every movement of her body was calculated to entice, to show off her bouncing breasts, her round, plump ass. 

It felt like hours that Zane sat there, watching her, the room becoming even more hazy with the smoke from the hookah. She removed the fabric around her legs and sat on his lap, taking his hands and running them up her abdomen. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding slowly against his dick, but too soon she was up again, dancing in front of him.

She removed her top and once again put her hands on his thighs, sliding them up his stomach and chest to rest on his shoulders. She straddled his legs, leaning back, and then forward, so her bare breasts were inches from his face.

“I have a surprise for you, Mr. Hijazi,” Aaliyah said, her voice dripping over him like honey. “But you can’t have it just yet.”

From somewhere behind him she pulled out a black piece of cloth. “You’ll have to wait to see.”

She tied the fabric around his head so it covered his eyes. He started to panic, since blindfolds typically meant a poisonous creature was about to be tossed on to him, but Aaliyah ran a soothing hand down his chest. “There is nothing to fear. Only good things are in store for you this evening.”

Zane took a deep breath and nodded. Even if he was about to be pranked, having Aaliyah dance for him for this long more than made up for it.

He felt her body heat press against him, her breath near his ear. “Just wait and see,” she whispered. She floated out of the room, only the near silent click of the door marking her exit.

Zane tried to relax. Even David wouldn’t kill him on his birthday.

He smoked more, and fumbled until he found the chocolate. Since he couldn’t see, his other senses were compensating, and the chocolate tasted like ambrosia.

Zane was about in the most zen state he could achieve when the door clicked open, and then closed.

He knew it wasn’t Aaliyah, because he couldn’t hear her bangles. Other than that, he had no idea who it could be. Hopefully it wasn’t some drunk patron looking for the bathroom.

He heard the person’s footsteps glide against the carpet towards him. Fingertips lightly ran up his arm from hand to shoulder, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, hands sliding down his chest and then back up, and warm breath ghosted over his neck.

For some reason, Zane felt an inkling of recognition. He thought it was the person’s scent. He knew it- he just didn’t know which human it belonged to.

The person moved around to stand in front of him, and soon, he felt a weight in his lap and a back against his chest.

He knew immediately that it was a man- their back was too broad, the controlled power of their legs was too strong.

As far as pranks went this was pretty tame- having a dude come in to dance on him. What the guys didn’t know was that Zane would happily have a dude pressed against his dick any day of the week, especially like this dude was- slowly circling his hips so his ass got maximum contact with Zane’s hardening cock.

Just like Aaliyah had, the man took Zane’s hands- fuck, he  _knew_ those hands- and ran them up his abdomen, over his chest.

It clicked for Zane when he felt the hard scratch of metal through the guy’s t-shirt. Nipple rings.

“Heath,” Zane said softly.

“Mmhmm,” Heath agreed. He turned in Zane’s lap so that he was straddling Zane’s thighs, and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck. 

“You’re the surprise.”

“I’m the surprise,” Heath agreed again.

“This is the prank.”

Heath made a noncommittal noise and pressed his lips against Zane’s ear. “It doesn’t have to be a prank,” he whispered. He tugged lightly on Zane’s earlobe with his teeth. “The guys don’t have to know what happened in here.”

Zane inhaled sharply, and he felt Heath smile against his neck. 

“I know your little secret,” Heath murmured. “I know…because I have the same one.”

Zane was so shocked he couldn’t speak. This…this had to be a prank. This whole thing. How…how could Heath have known…?

“Stop thinking so hard,” Heath said, digging his fingernails into the back of Zane’s neck. He licked a stripe from Zane’s ear to his collarbone, and Zane hissed.

“I want you,” Heath whispered. “Do you want me?”

Heath was hot and hard against him, and Zane was dying to get his hands under Heath’s shirt and feel skin-on-skin. This was all of his fantasies of late coming to life. It was too unbelievable that Heath felt it too.

“Is David about to jump out with his camera?” Zane asked, and Heath chuckled.

“David  _wishes_  he could film this.”

Heath pressed his lips against Zane’s, and it was like when your car won’t start and it finally, finally clicks after minutes of trying, and roars to life. 

Heath’s tongue swept through his mouth, his lips wet and his breath hot. Heath tasted so good, and the noises he was making…even the sound of his breathing was arousing. 

Zane was just reveling in the feeling of Heath’s tongue against his when Heath pulled away. Zane felt his hands at the back of his head, and soon his blindfold had fallen to the ground.

Zane had seen Heath turned on a handful of times- the main one being the time they had fucked the porn star together- but it had never been like this. His lips had never been so red and swollen, his chest never so flushed, his gaze never this electric.

Heath slid off Zane’s lap and pulled off his t-shirt, and Zane watched hungrily as he unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans and underwear in one fell swoop, pooling at his bare feet.

“So much for the slow reveal,” Zane said, and Heath smirked.

“I’m tired of waiting- aren’t you?”

Zane didn’t answer with words- only a growl. He pulled off his own shirt and frantically undressed the rest of his body before lunging towards Heath and knocking him on his back onto one of the cushions.

He pushed his way to settle between Heath’s legs and Zane attacked Heath’s neck, biting and sucking until there were angry purple bruises. He kissed his way down Heath’s chest, and Heath’s fingers fisted Zane’s hair as Zane took a pierced nipple into his mouth.

But Heath’s lips were what Zane really wanted, and he kissed them again, not letting Heath come up for air until he was moaning into Zane’s mouth. Zane pressed his hard, wet cock against Heath’s and thrusted lazily, owning every inch of Heath’s mouth while Heath clung to his back, getting louder and louder as the pleasure built between them.

Zane knew Heath had a submissive streak, and it was out in full force. He took whatever Zane gave him, no matter how hard he bit or how rough he was with his hands. But the biggest clue?

“Fuck me, please,” Heath begged, letting his thighs fall even wider apart. “Want it. Have wanted it. Please.”

Zane had never fucked a guy before, but the prospect was thrilling enough that he was able to push down any nerves he felt. But…but there was still the matter of…

“I’m all…ready,” Heath panted, hoping to convey his meaning to Zane with his eyes. And sure enough, when Zane sat back on his heels and looked, Heath was dripping with lube, all shiny and slick. “I…I had hoped that…”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Zane groaned, cutting Heath off as he kissed him again. Heath whined when he pulled away, but Zane took Heath with him, pulling him up so Zane was kneeling and Heath was straddling his thighs.

“It’s my birthday, so you have to do the work,” Zane challenged, grinning devilishly.

“My pleasure,” Heath replied, pushing Zane on to his ass and making him slide back until he was propped up against one of the larger cushions.

Heath knew that reverse cowgirl was one of Zane’s favorite positions, and he smiled smugly as he turned and straddled Zane’s thighs, reaching back and sinking slowly down onto Zane’s cock.

“Jesus Christ,” Zane gasped, and grabbed on to Heath’s hips, pushing himself even deeper inside.

Heath raised himself up and down, and the slide of Zane’s cock inside him had to be one of the top three things he’d ever felt. In fact, it felt so good that it was hard for him to keep up a steady pace, the slow drag of it so intoxicating that going faster felt like blasphemy.

But the testosterone was flooding out of Zane’s pores in waves, and his grip on Heath’s hips got harder, and he forced the pace until Heath was just along for the ride, bouncing up and down on Zane’s thighs until he was incoherent with pleasure.

In the span of an instant, Heath was face down in a cushion with Zane slamming into him and he was pulling Heath back to meet his thrusts. So much for him doing the work.

But honestly, this was better.

Heath had discovered after a fling with a very experimental college girl that things in his ass equalled a good time. He’d been fucked with every type of dildo on the market, but the real thing? There were no words.

Heath got a hand on his dick, and he was close to coming when Zane fucked him even harder, like he knew that Heath was almost there. And when Heath  _did_  come (all over the embroidered cushions) it was truly spectacular. The orgasm of the century. Of the  _millennium_. He was shaking and whimpering and he couldn’t even remember his own name. He had been truly, thoroughly fucked.

And Zane coming inside him was just the icing on the very expensive birthday cake that Zane was currently  _not_  eating.

They were on their backs on the cushions, dripping with sweat and trying to catch their breaths when Zane spoke. 

“So you didn’t really forget when my birthday was then, huh?” Zane asked. Heath shook his head and rolled so he was on top of Zane, still wanting to feel them connected. 

“I didn’t get you a present though,” Heath said, and Zane laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Yeah, I think you’re good, Heath.”

When they were dressed, they left the room and walked down the dark hallway back into the club. Neither Aaliyah, Mistress of the Desert, nor their friends, were anywhere to be found.

They were in an Uber on their way home when Zane’s phone buzzed. It was a text from David.

_Hope you had fun with Heath._

Zane showed Heath.

“He really is one step ahead of us at all times, isn’t he?” Heath marveled.

“At all times,” Zane agreed, wrapping an arm around Heath’s shoulders.


End file.
